RECONCILIATION? YEAY!
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Setelah Donghaek yang galau, sekarang giliran Eunhyuk yang galau. Fiuh.. Terus gimana dong kelanjutan hubungan Donghae n Eunhyuk? Haruskah berakhir disini? Penasaran? Silahkan baca saja XDD/ a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ a Sequel from Letter/ One Shoot/ Warning: BL, some bahasa medis, dangduts, dan yang pasti lil'bit alay as always, Typo, DLDR Review?


Sungmin memandang sendu pintu mahoni yang ada di hadapannya.

Walau tertutup rapat, tetap saja Sungmin dapat menengar isakan lirih dari sang pemilik kamar yang sudah mengunci diri sejak kemarin malam.

Sigh~ Sungmin menghela napas ketika mengingat cuhatan Eunhyuk semalam.

Sepupunya itu mengatakan kalau dia dan sang namja chingu tengah dalam perselisihan kecil yang menurut Sungmin adalah perselisihan bodoh.

Oh ayolah, Sungmin berani bertaruh kalau orang-orang se-Korea Selatan pun tahu separah apah ke-alayan seorang dokter bernamakan Lee Donghae, ya kan?

Lagi pula hanya karena Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang memegang tangan seorang ahjumma –yang merupakan pasiennya- Eunhyuk langsung menjatuhkan talak satu pada pria nemo itu.

Sigh~ Sungmin memijit kepalanya pelan, memikirkan pertengkaran konyol dari pasangan konyol itu ternyata memang konyol ya? Saking konyolnya bahkan sampai membuat Sungmin sakit kepala, ck.

_Tok..tok.. tok.. _"Hyukkie~" sang namja imut pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk dan memanggil sang sepupu.

Namun... nihil..

Sang pemilik kamar masih asyik dengan isakan tangisnya..

Sigh~..

"Eunhyuk ah.. makanlah, kau belum makan dari kemarin, kan?" Ucapnya yang lagi-lagi tak mendapat jawaban.

Sigh~ Sungmin kembali menghela napasnya. Tangannya terulur untuk memutar knop pintu yang ternyata terkunci dari dalam, ck. Menyusahkan saja, pikirnya yang sudah mulai kesal.

Berjalan mundur, namja kelinci itu tampak mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Hana.. dul.. set.." dan Sungmin pun menerjang pintu mahoni itu tepat saat si pemilik kamar membuka pintu kamarnya.

Brug! Brag! Prang!

"AAW!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>RECONCILIATION? YEAY!<strong>

**.**

**A Sequel from Letter**

**Akhirnya.. Kejelasan hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun terungkap**

**.**

**A Donghae x Eunhyuk Fanfiction**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sungmin merengut kesal, kaki kanannya terjulur keatas meja dan tampak sang sepupu yang tengah mengoleskan salep luka.

"Yak! Aish, pelan-pelan!" Woohooo nampaknya sang Bunny Ming tengah esmosi tingkat dewa.

_Hiks.._

Sungmin mendecak "Aish.. ya.. ya.. berhentilah menangis, harusnya aku yang menangis disini kalau kau lupa" ucap Sungmin masih dengan nada tinggi.

_Hiks.. hiks.._

Sungmin kembali mendecak kemudian menghela napas beberapa kali.

"Aish.. iya, iya. Hyung minta maaf, hyung tak bermaksud membentakmu" ucap Sungmin mengalah –pada akhirnya-

Isakan Eunhyuk pun mereda. "Lagian kau sih, membuka pintu saat aku akan mendobraknya." Ups, Sungmin masih kesal rupanya karena niatnya mendobrak pintu digagalkan sang sepupu dan menghadiahkan luka baret di kaki dan tangannya.

"_Hiks.._Hyukkie kan mau ke kamar mandi, Hyung. Hiks ja-jadi Hyukkie gak boleh ke kamar mandi, gitu?" Oh ayolah Hyuk, ini bukan saatnya merajuk. Sungmin memijit kepalanya yang kembali terasa pusing. Aish, Eunhyuk ketika patah hati sangat tidak mengasyikkan, pikir Sungmin.

"Ya sudah lupakanlah" Sungmin lagi-lagi mengalah.

"Lagi pula siapa suruh mendobrak pintu kamarku?" Oh, Eunhyuk mau memperpanjang masalah rupanya, ck.

"Kau tak menjawab panggilanku dan kau tak membuka pintu kamarmu ketika aku ketuk, mr. Lee" ucap Sungmin –masih mencoba- sabar.

"Hyung kan tau aku sedang sedih"

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Bukannya jawaban malah isakan yang kembali terdengar membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Sungmin.

"Iya.. iya hyung tau kau sedang sedih dan kau ingin sendiri. Sudah cukup jangan menangis" ucap Sungmin masih –mencoba- kalem.

"Huwee Sungmin hyung gak suka Hyukkie yah?" Tangis Eunhyuk malah pecah, sementara Sungmin menghela napasnya.

"Aish, sudahlah. Aku pulang saja" ucap Sungmin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Huweeeeeeeeee.. tuh kan.. Sungmin hyung juga gak mau nemenin Hyukkie.. huweeeeeeeee eommaaaaaaaaaa~" tangis Eunhyuk malah tambah kencang.

Sigh~ lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas sembari memijit keningnya.

.

.

.

Malam tiba..

Lagi-lagi seorang Lee Sungmin yang katanya jago matrial art hanya bisa terduduk sembari menatap sebuah pintu mahoni yang tertutup.

Pintu yang sama dengan pintu yang tadi pagi hampir dia dobrak.

Sigh~ lagi-lagi dia menghela napasnya karena isakan tangis dari sang sepupu masih juga tak kunjung berhenti.

Gyaaaaaaaaaa.. rasanya kalau begini terus Sungmin bisa mati muda.

Menghadapi Eunhyuk yang sedang broken heart sama saja seperti membunuh Sungmin secara pelan-pelan.

Ternyata, Eunyuk yang sedang broken heart memberi efek samping yang tak baik bagi tubuh Sungmin. Selain membuat tubuh –yang tadinya- mulus jadi penuh baret, juga bisa menyebabkan tekanan darah tinggi dan sakit kepala, ck. Sungmin jadi mencak-mencak sendiri.

Tadi siang saat si namja kelinci itu membujuk Eunhyuk untuk makan, sang sepupu mengatakan setelah peristiwa pe-reject-an panggilan dari Donghae, dokter muda itu belum lagi menghubunginya membuat Eunhyuk tambah galau dan tambah labil bin ababil.

Jangan-jangan penyakit alay nya Donghae sudah menular ke Eunhyuk lagi?

Hiiiy~ Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

Terus gimana dong?

Gak mungkin kan sebagai hyung yang baik bin imut-imut seperti Sungmin menelantarkan sang sepupu begitu saja? Duh! Koq Sungmin jadi ribet sendiri sih, ck.

Menghela napas, Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah beranda apartemen Eunhyuk. Ya, siapa tahu angin malam dapat menerbangkan penatnya, ya kan?

Wihiiii~.. angin sepoi(?) dan suasana sepi.. aaahh rasanya Sungmin jadi merasa damai.

Menghirup napas dalam sembari merasakan sang angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

Waaah, kalau saja ada sang namjachingu pasti akan lebih sempurna, pikir Sungmin.

Eh tunggu..

Ngomong-ngomong masalah namjachingu, nampaknya hari ini Sungmin belum mendengar suara nya.

Ya sudah, Sungmin pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun –sang namjachingu-.

.

.

.

Kali ini pun, Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih ada di atap rumah sakit malam itu.

Namun bedanya, kali ini Kyuhyun dengan sukarela menemani sang sahabat diatas atap rumah sakit. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sebagai sahabat yang baik, Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan si namja ikan sahabatnya itu.

"Kopi" ucap Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan secangkir kopi panas yang uapnya saja masih mengepul dihadapan Donghae yang asyik dengan kertas lipat.

_Clup.. _Donghae memasukkan sesuatu kedalam cangkir kopinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Huh?"

"Apa yang tadi kau masukkan ke kopimu, ikan?"

"Oh, ini?.. antipiretik" ucap Donghae kalem

Hee? Antipiretik? "Huh? Kenapa dimasukkan ke situ?"

"Kan biar kopinya enggak panas" ucap Donghae yang nampaknya IQ nya sudah turun mendadak membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyembur sang sahabat dengan kopi panas itu yang tentu saja tak dilakukannya.

"Pabo" sindir Kyuhyun yang diangguki Donghae.

Hee? Astaga.. biasanya Donghae akan sewot kalau Kyuhyun menghinanya tap-tapi sekarang dia malah menyetujui perkataan Kyuhyun?

Wah, nampaknya Donghae harus menjalani pemeriksaan CT scan, ck.

"Hae ah.. apa kau sudah menghubungi Eunhyuk lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut

Donghae tak menjawab, masih asyik dengan kertas lipat yang dibentuk menjadi bintang, origami huh?

"Apa kau pernah mendengar 'a thousand paper stars'?"

Kyuhyun mendengus karena pertanyaannya diacuhkan begitu saja. " hu um.. membuat 1000 origami bintang dan 1 harapan mu akan terkabul. Kau percaya hal itu, huh?"

"Apa aku harus membuat 1000 bintang baru Hyukkie akan kembali padaku? Apa aku harus melakukan itu, huh? Kalau dengan seribu bintang ini Hyukkie kembali padaku, aku tak akan keberatan membuat seribu bintang" Donghae menghela napasnya kemudian mengambil gitar yang tergeletak disampingnya.

Uh oh.. jangan bilang kalau..

Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas sembari berpikir lagu dangdut apa yang akan dinyanyikan sang sahabat..

_Jreeeng.._

_gwireul makgo geudaereul deureobonda  
>du nuneul gamgo geudaereul geuryeobonda<em>_**  
><strong>__geudaen heulleoganneunde geudaen jinaganneunde  
>imi japhil su jochado eomneun gieok sogeseo<em>_**  
><strong>__nan meomunda (meomunda) nan meomunda (meomunda)__**  
><strong>__saranghaetdeon gieokdeuri nareul gajigo nonda  
>dasi han beon One more time<em>_**  
><strong>__ireoke kkeutnandani mideul suga eomneun geollyo  
>gojak i jeongdoro<em>_**  
><strong>__geu su manhatdeon yaksokdeureun eotteoke eotteoke_

Hee? Kyuhyun mengucek telinganya.. yah.. barang kali otitis medianya kambuh #plakk

Tapi.. Kyuhyun tak salah dengar, kan?

I-itu lagu Korea, kan?

Huaaahhh.. ternyata ada hikmahnya juga Donghae patah hati.. kkk

Donghae menghentikan nyanyiannya, setelah beberapa kali menghela napas dia pun kembali menggenjreng gitarnya.

_Jreeeng.._

_Baru kini aku alami.. Betapa sakitnya patah hati_

_Mengapa dulu 'ku dicintai..Kalau hanya untuk disakiti_

_Ya badan, mengapa begini  
>Tiada mungkin akan terobati<em>

_Derita karena patah hati ini_

_Kecuali ia mau kembali_

_Untuk hidup bersamaku lagi_

_Mengapa dulu 'ku terlalu cinta_

_Mengapa dulu 'ku terlalu sayang_

Gedubrag.. Kyuhyun terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk begitu Donghae kembali menyanyikan lagu dangdut. Ternyata.. Donghae tetaplah Donghae, ck.

Drrttt..

Kyuhyun merasakan ponsel yang ada di sakunya bergetar, senyumannya terkembang ketika nama sang kekasihlah yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Tak menunggu lama, dia pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hey, baby~" sapanya pada sang kekasih

"Hay, Kyu. Bagaimana hari mu?"

"Hariku-hariku ikut suram gara-gara si ikan itu." Keluh Kyuhyun yang disetujui Sungmin

"Apa kau sedang bersamanya sekarang?"

"Hn, wae?"

"Aniya.. memang sedang apa dia? Kau tahu? Seharian ini Hyukkie menyebalkan sekali" keluh Sungmin sembari merengut imut

"Dia sedang membuat bintang"

"Eh? Origami? Tumben?

"Hn.. dia sudah gila. Kau tahu? Dia tampak seperti zombie tak bernyawa, bahkan dia mencelupkan parasetamol agar kopinya cepat dingin."

"Astaga.. ah iyah kau tahu kah Kyu? Ternyata Hyukkie tak sengaja me-reject panggilan dari Donghae tempo hari." Terang Sungmin sementara Kyuhyun terdiam

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkk

"WHAT?"

.

.

.

Satu hari terlewati di Seoul National Hospital. Donghae yang kebetulan sedang jaga di poli kini tapak tengah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba yang masuk tanpa permisi ke ruangannya.

"Ne, aku sudah selesai"

"Baguslah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu"

"Huh? Disini? Sekarang?"

"Iya, karena kalau aku mengajak mu berbicara diatap yang ada kau malah dangdutan, dan aku sedang serius kali ini." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"Memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"  
>"Kau.. kau belum menghubungi Eunhyuk lagi?"<p>

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Ini sudah hampir lima hari sejak mereka 'putus'

"Hyukkie kan tak mau menjawab telfonku" ucap Donghae sembari menunduk, dan Kyuhyun bersumpah dia lebih menyukai Donghae yang alay dari pada Donghae yang pesimis, ck.

"Ayolah Hae.. masa hanya telfon tak dijawab kau membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja?" Ucap Kyuhyun sementara Donghae masih tertunduk.

"Ya.. ya.. Dengan kau membiarkannya begini, kau malah memberi kesempatan pada si Hyun joong dan SiYoon untuk mendekati Eunhyuk" Jelas Kyuhyun dan nampaknya membawa-bawa nama Hyun Joong dan Yoon Si Yoon adalah pilihan tepat.

"Maksudmu?" Ucap Donghae sewot begitu nama dua orang saingannya itu di sebut-sebut

"Aish.. kau tahu kan? Mereka menyukai Eunhyuk semenjak kuliah?" Tanya Kyuhyun kali ini dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya,.

"ANDWAE! Hyukkie itu hanya milikku!" Ucap Donghae dengan semangat yang menggebu

"Ya, kalau Hyukkie adalah milikmu, jangan biarkan dia pergi begitu saja" ucap Kyuhyun ikutan semangat.

"Ya!" Ucap Donghae sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. " Tapi.. bagaimana caranya? Dia kan tak mau mengangkat telfonku?" Ucapnya dengan nada lesu

"Aish.. kau ini.. kau kan bisa mengiriminya surat"

"Surat?" Ucap Donghae sementara Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terduduk di sofa ruang tengah sembari memegang secarik surat di tangan kanannya.

Kedua alisnya bertautan membaca judul dari surat itu.

**Surat Konsultasi**

Itu lah yang tertulis di amplop bagian depan.

Siapa tau salah alamat, Eunhyuk pun membalikkan amplop itu, tapi alamat yang tertera di sana memang benar alamat rumahnya.

Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan surat konsultasi?

Seingat Eunhyuk, dirinya bukan seorang konsulen, lagi pula seingatnya meski dia mengajar tari di salah satu dance school, tak ada satu pun dari murid nya yang sedang berkonsultasi padanya. Lalu maksudnya apa ya? Ck

Saat kertas itu terbuka, tampak kop surat yang bertuliskan** Departemen Penyakit Dalam - Seoul National Hospital **

Hee? Apa-apaan ini?

_Kepada Yth. dr. Lee Hyukjae, __**Sp. Hati***_

_Mohon konsultasi atas pasien Tn. Lee Donghae usia 25 tahun dengan __**diagnosa Fractura Hepatica (patah hati) e.c Galaunisasi d.d Konspirasi hati b.d Terminasi dengan pujaan hati**__ sejak 5 hari yang lalu. Pada pemeriksaan didapatkan data__** BP 90/60 mmHg, HR 80x/mnt EKG tampak aritmia, RR 30x/mnt, SpO2 95%**__. Pasien mengeluh tidak nafsu makan bahkan tidak berniat melanjutkan hidupnya. Pasien mengatakan mengalami hal ini sejak kehilangan seorang kekasih yang bernama Lee Hyukjae. _

_Bagaimana tatalaksana di bidang sejawat?_

_Mohon sarannya, karena menurut kami dengan __kedatangan anda di tempat pertemuan antara Sugai Namhan dan Sungai Bukhan hari sabtu besok jam 19.00 bisa membuat kondisi pasien ini menjadi lebih baik._

_Menurut saya, anda seperti __**Dopamin**__ yang dapat menaikkan kembali tekanan darah pasien menjadi normal kembali. Anda seperti __**amiodaron**__ yang dapat membuat denyut jantung pasien yang tadinya tak normal menjadi kembali normal__**-sinus rhytm**__. Dan pastinya anda seperti oksigen yang dapat kembali menormalkan kadar oksigen dalam tubuh menjadi 100%. _

_Kedatangan anda sangat saya nantikan. Atas bantuannya saya ucapkan terimakasih._

_dr. Lee Donghae _

_._

_._

_._

Donghae kembali merapikan penampilannya, sesekali berdehem untuk sekedar cek-sound.

Bermodalkan gitar kesayangan, Donghae percaya malam ini dia bisa mendapatkan kembali hati Eunhyuk si namja manis pujaan hati.

Usut punya usut, Donghae kemarin sudah mengirimkan 'surat cinta' untuk sang pujaan hati dan tentunya sudah dipastikan pula bahwa si namja manis itu sudah menerima surat cinta darinya. Melirik jam tangannya, Donghae kembali merapikan dasi kupu-kupu yang bertengger di lehernya, 5 menit lagi waktunya, beberapa kali menghirup napas dalam, Donghae mulai menggenjreng gitar kesayangannya –sekedar latihan, siapa tahu nanti tiba-tiba dia lupa nada? Oh no! Itu tak boleh terjadi.

.

.

Kriiikk..

.

.

Donghae melirik ke samping kanan, terdengar suara jangkrik tak jauh dari tempat Donghae duduk. Sigh~ tak mungkin kan Hyukkie-nya tiba-tiba berubah jadi jangkrik, kan? –Donghae mulai ngawur saat jamnya menunjukkan jam 19.15 sudah 15 menit lewat dari jam yang dijanjikan, dan hanya seekor jangkrik yang menghampirinya. Sigh~ Donghae kembali menghela napas, mungkin Hyukkie terkena macet –pikirnya mencoba menghibur diri

.

.

Menoleh ke samping kirinya, lagi-lagi Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas melihat seekor kucing yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat jam menujukkan angka 19.45

Hyukkie dimana ya? Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

Donghae termenung ketika barusan dari Sungai Han tampak seekor ikan yang meloncat(?) keluar dari sungai saat jam memunjukkan pukul 20.30. sudah satu stengah jam lewat dan Donghae hanya ditemani jangkrik, kucing dan ikan tadi, sigh~ kembali helaan napas terdengar dari namja yang masih memangku gitar itu.

.

.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00 sudah 3 jam namja itu disini dan hanya ada jangkrik, kucing dan ikan saja yang menghampirinya.

_Ddrrrrrttt.. _Donghae merasakan hapenya bergetar, ah mungkin itu Hyukkie~.

Namun sayang, senyuman lebar yang sempat terulas harus lenyap karena id caller nya tertulis _EvilKyu_

"Wae?" tanyanya malas pada si penelpon

"Otte?"

"Apanya?"

"Hyukkie?"

"Tak ada"

"Huh? Lalu? Kau masih menunggunya?"

"Aku mau pergi saja"

"Kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Yak, aish! Tapi malam ini aku tak bisa menemanimu. Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk loncat dari bangku, itu tak akan membunuh mu, ara?"

"Hn"

"Baguslah. Jaga dirimu" Piip. Dan panggilan pun terputus. Kembali menarik napas dalam, Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi saja dengan hati yang bertambah retak. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Berarti Hyukkienya.. ah~ apakah masih pantas disebut Hyukkie-nya?

Donghae tersenyum miris kemudian melangkahkan kakinya setelah melambai pada jangkrik. Kucing dan ikan tadi, nampaknya atap rumah sakit tempat yang bagus untuk berbagi kegalauan.

.

.

.

Masih menenteng gitar kesayangan, Donghae berjalan pelan menapaki tangga menuju atap rumah sakit –yang belakangan ini menjadi tempa favoritnya.

_Ajikdo nan geudaero neo.. Ajikdo nan neol~_

Huh? Suara apa itu?

Kenapa seperti ada yang sedang menyanyi dari arah atap?

_Tak.. tak.._

Hee?

Kenapa sekarang malah terdengar suara jentikkan jari?

Donghae berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya sembari melangkah pelan.

_Oneuldo geotda uyeonhi neol bwasseo  
>Yeojeonhi jal jinaeboin ne moseup<br>Iksukhan perfume and still I miss you  
>Naege judeon miso<em>

Mata Donghae membulat ketika dokter muda itu membuka pintu atap, iris kecoklatannya menangkap sesosok seseorang yang tengah menari membelakangi nya.

Huh? Tapi koq sosok nya serasa familiar. Donghae pun memutuskan untuk mendekati sosok itu

_Ttansaram chae tago  
>Pyeonhage paljjangkkigo uneun neo nan neol<br>Nan ije gwaenchanhdago amureohji anhdago  
>Saenggakhaettan nainde<em>

_Hajiman nan ajikdo you you you mot ijeonnabwa  
>Ajikdo you you you geudaeroingabwa yeah<br>Apeungeoni (apeungeoni) apeungabwa  
>I don't know (I don't know) oh no yeah<br>Ajikdo nan geudaero neo_

_Ajikdo nan neol_

Senyuman lebar pun langsung tercipta menghiasi paras tampan si dokter muda kala si sosok yang tadi membelakanginya membalikkan tubuhnya –masih melanjutkan tariannya, sementara Donghae menghentikkan langkahnya tak jauh dari sang penari.

_Yo I still look at your photos in my phone and press delete  
>I contemplate whether to call you or not<br>Running out of breath is all because of you  
>I calm myself but it barely lasts ten minutes<br>Erasing the scribbles you wrote in my heart  
>I guess I don't want to yet, I don't want to erase you<em>

Namja itu menyanyikan bagian rapp nya sembari menatap iris kecoklatan milik Donghae, membuat si dokter muda tak bisa tidak tersenyum lebar.

Selesai dengan rap nya, namja yang ternyata adalah orang yang ditunggu Donghae di sungai Han tadi melanjutkan tariannya, diiringi lagu Still You yang masih mengalun merdu.

"_Ajikdo nan..."_

Eunhyuk menyelesaikan tariannya, menghadap Donghae yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya

_"Geudaero neo~.." _Namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang Dokter muda dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak sang kekasih dengan jarak wajah yang hanya bertaut beberapa senti. "_Ajikdo nan neol~"_ Ucapnya pelan kemudian menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Donghae yang disambut cengiran lebar dari si Dokter muda.

.

.

.

Donghae ah.. sekarang, kemarin dan selamanya.. it's still you, just you, still you

–Lee Hyukjae

.

.

.

**-End-**

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun merosot dibalik tembok tak jauh dari pasangan Haehyuk berada.

Fiuh~ Sungmin menyeka keringatnya sembari menekan tombol sto dari music player yang tersambung dengan sound speaker.

Huh, kalau bukan demi menghindari penyakit broken heart dari sang sepupu, mana mau Sungmin bersusah payah sampai mengangkut sound speaker ke atas atap?

Terimakasih pada sang kekasih yang dengan senang hati membantunya.

Iris keduanya bertubrukan, kemudian senyuman pun tercipta di wajah keduanya.

"Kenapa kesannya seperti habis melaksanakan misi berat, ya?" celetuk Kyuhyun yang diangguki Sungmin.

"Yang penting pasangan ikan itu kembali bersatu" balas Sungmin sembari memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut surai kehitaman Sungmin dan mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih.

"Semoga mereka tak pernah lagi bertengkar, sungguh merepotkan" sungut Kyuhyun dan keduanya pun tertawa.

.

.

.

Hindari Eunhyuk yang sedang broken heart

-Lee Sungmin

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

**Sp. Hati** kependekan dari Spesialis Hati XD .. if ya know what I mean XDD

**_diagnosa Fractura Hepatica (patah hati) e.c Galaunisasi d.d Konspirasi hati b.d Terminasi dengan pujaan hati_**_ ini intinya si Donghaek kena sakit patah hati XDDD_

**_BP 90/60 mmHg. Bp _**_itu kependekkan dari Blood Pressure aka Tekanan Darah.. angka ini termasuk rendah, angka normalnya sesuai umur, kondisi(?) dan hal-hal lain yang tak bisa disebutkan XDD_

**_HR 80x/mnt. HR _**_kependekan dari Heart rate aka denyutan nadi, normalnya 60-100 denyut/menit_

**_EKG tampak aritmia, _**_maksudnya di hasil rekam jantungnya ada kelainan irama jantung. Irama jantung normal disebut __**sinus rhytm**_

**_ RR 30x/mnt, RR _**_kependekan dari Respiration Rate atau banyaknya napas tiap menit, normalnya pada orang dewasa 10-12 kali/menit._

**_SpO2 95%_**_. Ini maksudnya saturasi oksigen dalam tubuh atau kandungan oksigen dalam tubuh, normalnya 98-100%_

_**Dopamin**__ nama obat yang berfungsi menaikkan tekanan darah pasien _

**_Amiodaron_**_ nama obat yang diberikan pada pasien-pasien dengan gangguan irama jantung._


End file.
